


Past Crush (Derek Hale x Reader)

by meli3636



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cora Hale will come later, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 10,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meli3636/pseuds/meli3636
Summary: When an old crush come back will feeling resurface?  Will you get your happy ending or will it burn down in flames?
Relationships: Allison Argent/Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 21





	1. Prolouge

**Author's Note:**

> This is a story that came to mind and I posted it on Wattpad but I want to see other people's opinions.

Hi, I'm (y/n) Stilinksi and I'm 17 years old. My best friend is Allison Argent. 

I've known about werewolves since I was a child because of my childhood friend Cora Hale we were unseparable until the Hale fire. It was the worst year of my life and that was the day that her siblings Derek and Laura came to live with us for about a month until they knew what to do.

While they were staying with my family Derek and I became super close and I developed a crush on him. Laura and I became like siblings as well, but my brother didn't like the idea of having more people in the house and didn't make his thoughts quiet and even if he did they would've still heard it. My dad, the sheriff, find out that Laura and Derek were werewolves a week after they lived with us because they couldn't control the grief and I really did try to help.

After they left I stopped being who I was since I lost of the last tie I had to best friend.

But that was 5 years things are different now.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see y/n meet Allison.

y/n POV

Today is my first day of senior year. I hope it's a good year and nothing happens. I get up and get ready by taking a shower and putting on makeup and then go downstairs and make breakfast for Stiles and I. He comes running down the stairs.

"Where's the fire Stiles?" I asked.

"What? Why aren't you rushing we have ten minutes before school starts?" Stiles asked while rushing.

"First of all we have 40 minutes, and second of all I changed the time on your clock," I replied dying of laughter.

"y/n what the hell is wrong with you. Don't do that to me. I'm your little brother you should take care of me not scare me to death." replied Stiles with a pout.

"Sorry. Now eat before we go to school." I replied laughing at him.

"Fine" Stiles replied.

Then we ate in silence for about five minutes before we cleaned up our dishes and got our stuff and left. Stiles went to go pick Scott up for school and I went to school through the slow route to see the scenery.

At school

When I finally got to school I still had time left so I went to the office to talk to the lady there and when I got there I saw a girl sitting there so I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, I'm y/n what's your name? Are you new?" I asked.

"Hi, I'm Allison and yea I am new today's my first day." She said.

"Well welcome to Beacon Hills High. I hope you like it here and I'm always here if you need to talk." I replied.

"Wow, thanks. I didn't think I'd find someone so friendly so quickly. Can I count you as a friend?" She asked smiling.

"You sure can don't worry I'll help you with anything you need as your new friend. Do you want a tour of the school?" I questioned.

"Actually yes, but I am waiting for the principal" replied Allison.

"Well I'll steal you for five minutes he won't mind," I said. "I'm his favorite but don't say anything" I whispered.

"Ok let's do it then" She replied.

I took her on a tour and we talked about different things and by the end, I knew that she is the year before mine because she was held back because of moving too much and she knew about my mother's death. In conclusion, we became close friends and I hope this friendship lasts.

At lunch

It's finally lunchtime and since Allison and I have the same lunch period we agreed to sit with each other and that leads to where I am now looking for her in the large cafeteria. I found her sitting with Lydia Martin and her little group. Lydia thinks that we are friends but I don't like her because of how she ignores my brother so I try to keep conversations to a minimum. I'm kind of popular and I wish it would pass to my brother but I'm not a miracle worker. I tapped Allison's shoulder and sat down next to her.

"Oh hey! There you are, I was wondering where you were." Allison said as she hugged me.

"Well, I just got here. How were your classes so far good did you get Mr.Harris?" I asked while hugging her back. Smirking a little at Lydia's surprised face.

"Actually yes and guess who I saw there," Allison said.

"Who?" I asked.

"Your brother Stiles and his friend Scott" Allison replied.

"Really? HA!" I replied laughing "Harris is gonna hate him."

"Why?" Allison asked.

"Because I made Harris' life miserable and he hates me and my brother is the same or worse than me," I replied still laughing.

"Wow!" Allison replied laughing too "Oh, I completely forgot this is my new friend Lydia, Lydia this is y/n."

Before Lydia could say anything I replied by saying "yea we have met" and then going back to talking to Allison.

After school

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked Allison.

"No, my dad's picking me up" replied Allison.

"Ok well give me your phone so I can put my number in it and we can talk later yea?" I asked

"Obviously, yes" she replied handing me her phone "Do you get along well with Lydia?" she asked.

"In her mind yes in mine no for 2 reasons, one because she tried to use me for popularity but now she is using Jackson cause I stopped talking to her as much, and two because she is rude to Stiles and no one can hurt my brother the way she does and still be my friend," I replied while putting my number in her phone and texting my self.

"Oh wow, that really sucks don't worry I'm not using you for popularity and I will always be there for you" Allison replied hugging me.

"Thank you, well I have to go cause I don't want to be out in the woods too late. Before you ask I like going to the woods to walk and clear my head. Bye," I said hugging her.

"Oh well have fun, bye and thank you for everything." She replied hugging me back.

"You don't have anything to be thankful for," I said letting go she gave my hand one final squeeze before leaving. I got into my car and started driving to the preserve.

At the preserve

I got to the preserve and got out and took a blanket to sit on for when I get to the hale house. I got my phone and started walking I was looking up in the air when suddenly.

"What are you doing here its private property?" someone screamed.

I screamed and said, "Yes I know and I have permission to be here."

"Who said that huh?" replied the person.

Then I got a good look at who it was and it was...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave kudos and comments and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/n finally talks to Derek Hale.

Then I got a good look at who it was and it was... Dean Winchester

JKJKJKJKJK

It was...

Derek. He was about to say something else when I said "Derek"

"Yea how do you know me?" Replied Derek confused.

"Derek it's me y/n" I replied and ran to hug him.

After his confusion was gone he hugged back and whispered "y/n is it you"

"Yes omg, I've missed you so much," I said hugging him.

"I've missed you too so much y/n." Replied Derek lifting me a little while hugging me.

"When did you get back? How long are you here for? Why didn't you visit me?" I questioned not wanting to let go with my head buried in his neck.

"I just got here yesterday at night and I didn't want to wake you up so I didn't say anything, I was going to visit you today. I was going right now. I'm moving back here too" Derek replied holding me in the air still hugging me tight with his face buried in my neck too.

"I'm so happy to see you and thank god you're moving back," I replied finally looking up to his face and kissing his cheek.

"Well, what are you doing here?" Derek asked finally putting me down.

"I come here every day just to walk and sit and lay down to think. Want to join me?" I asked Derek holding his hand.

"I would love to," He said smiling and then picking me up and running.

"Derek!! Where are you taking me?" I asked while laughing.

"Somewhere to catch up. Duh." Derek replied while laughing and slowing down at a clearing.

"Well ok, So are you going to tell me why you are here now?" I asked. While opening up the blanket and setting it down on the clearing and starting sitting down and pulling Derek with me.

"The reason I came was that Laura came a week ago and she didn't come back and I was worried about her," Derek said as he was sitting next to me with his head look down at his lap.

"Well did you find her was she ok? Why didn't she come to see me? You should tell-" I was asking until I saw his face that had grief written all over it "Derek! Where is she?"

"She's dead y/n I found her body well half of her body in the woods I'm looking for the other half," Derek said slowly while looking at me.

I broke down crying and he pulled me close to his chest hugging me and whispering words to calm me down. "We have to find the other half," I said determined

"Your dad found her so I'm going to have to talk to him and ask for the other half," Derek replied with our foreheads touching.

"Ok, that's good. Do you know who did it yet?" I asked calming down.

"Well, the Argents are back so that might explain it," Derek replied kind of mad.

"That explains why my new friend's family moved here," I replied staring at his green eyes with our foreheads touching.

"You saw an Argent" Derek replied with anger in his eyes.

"Derek I swear she couldn't have done anything she is still too young to have trained to be a hunter." I said. "and she also still looks innocent so please don't do anything to them," I said pleading him with my eyes.

"Ok, I won't" He replied and then we just sat there staring into each other's eyes for what felt like forever and I didn't want it to end. After some time his head flew up and turned to another direction and said, "Someone's here, come on let's check it out."

"Ok let's go," I responded and got up and got the blanket and he grabbed my hand and I felt electricity go through our arms.

"They're this way." He said pointing to left and we started walking there and then I recognized who it was and it was Scott and Stiles and I facepalmed cause, of course, it's them. "Do you know them?" Derek asked

"Yes and so do you it's Scott and Stiles," I replied shaking my head.

"Want to mess with them?" Derek said and I nodded my head and then he yelled "What are you doing here? Huh? This is private property?"

"Uh I'm sorry I didn't know," Stiles said.

Then laughing I walked out and said, "Yea Stiles this is private property you can't be here without permission."

"y/n what's wrong with you, you should be helping me. What are you even doing here?" Stiles replied.

"Well unlike you I'm always well come here cause of my bestie Derek Hale. Also, I'm always here after school the real question is why are you here?" I questioned.

"We're here cause I lost my inhaler last night when your brother dragged me into the woods to find a dead body" Scott said glaring at Stiles.

"Hey, I'm offended," Stiles exclaimed.

"Hey, Scott," I said and went to hug him and said "We found your inhaler here" handing it to him.

Then I walked away and went to Derek and said, "Well if that's all Bye Stiles, this is supposed to be a place to get away from you now byeee love you bro."

"Bye y/n and sureee you love me, bye love you too big sis." He replied walking away.

Then I turned and put my arm through Derek's and my head on his shoulder and started walking back to the clearing and I put the blanket down and Derek and I laid down with my head on Derek chest and his arm around my waist. We talked about our lives and it felt like it used to.

When it was getting dark Derek said "I think it's time for you to go home"

"Yea I do to but you have to come to my house and say hi to my dad and you have to let me see your shift cause I haven't seen it in awhile. Do we have a deal?" I asked with my hand outstretched.

"Deal." He replied and he shifted.

"It still looks as amazing as the first time you showed me it," I said staring into his bright blue eyes.

Then he shifted back to human form and we started walking and then he said, "Let me drive."

"Sure here," I said handing him the keys and walking to the other side of the car and getting in. He started the car and we started driving home when I heard a ding and it was Allison texting me.

The conversation

Allison: Hey, do you think I could come to your house tomorrow at 6 pm.

y/n: Yea sure but why is something wrong.

Allison: Nothing's wrong at least I don't think it's just that my mom and dad don't want me home for some reason. But thanks for letting me come to see you tomorrow in the morning. XOXO

y/n: Yea, no problem. See you tomorrow morning. XOXO

Conversation over.

"Who was that?" Derek asked while looking at my phone.

"That was Allison my new friend asking to come to visit me tomorrow cause her parents want her out of the house. She doesn't know why maybe her parents want to have a date night and don't want her home alone because of all the werewolves." I replied with a teasing voice in the end.

"Haha," Derek replied sarcastically.

"I said yes and don't worry I happen to like a certain werewolf being around me," I replied while kissing his cheek.

"Well thank go for that." Derek deadpanned and kissed my cheek too before getting out of the car and running to my side and opening the door for me and helping me out and then grabbing my backpack.

"Thank you," I said as I grabbed my backpack from him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you think.


	4. A/N

I honestly don’t know what I should do as the story continues I have like half a chapter written but I don’t know if it is actually good tbh. Please comment and Gm give me idea about what I should do for the next part.


	5. Character Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explaining some of the different relations the y/n has with other people and I might add more later on.

Y/n is the type of popular that knows everyone and talks to them but is only really friends with some because she was hurt by a fake friend. She doesn't like Lydia but she is friendly. After all, she doesn't want to start drama because her brother asked her not to. She hates how people treat her brother so she tries to help him but, she can't always be there to help him but she tries her best.

Y/n and Stiles' relationship is close because when their mother died both of them came together to take care of each and help their father through his grief. They usually have fun banter and sometimes don't agree but they would do anything to protect each other and will always be there for each other. 

Y/n and your father's relationship is close because since you're older you've known more about the problems that he has faced. Both of you always try to have each other's backs and try to keep your brother Stiles safe because you both know that if left alone he will get himself in trouble.

Y/n and your mother's relationship was close until she got sick because she stopped remembering you and started thinking of you and Stiles as the monsters in her life because of her sickness. But before she was sick you guys would go cut your hair together and do everything together and when Stiles was born we started doing more activities that Stiles could be included in and dad would join when he could but he was busy sometimes because he is a police officer.

Y/n and Cora Hales' relationship was that of a best friend because they have known each other for a long time and grew up together and they considered each other sister for life. Cora was there when your mother died and tried to help out as much as she could. You used to go and sleepovers at Cora's at least once a week. Until the fire happened and she died and you only had your brother and you realized that the only really real friend that you had was Cora because no one really cared about your hurt like her and you will always miss her because she showed you what a real best friend. (I haven't decided if I'm going to wait for a few chapters to bring Cora back or wait a long while. Please comment on what you want me to do.)

Y/n and Derek's relationship was that of crushes that always liked each other and it was obvious to everyone but them. They treated each other as best friends because they were scared of sharing their feelings and ruining their friendship but, you truly liked each other. They loved each other even though they thought the other didn't and acted kind of like a couple even though they weren't because they were scared. You would seat next to each other on the bus in the mornings and she would put her head on his shoulder and they were content with that being it. In the end, they never got to express their feelings and it was too late. But can those feelings resurface? Will they finally express their feelings to each other.

Y/n and Laura's was that of a friend but they weren't that close because Laura was so much older than you so they would rarely see each other so they couldn't interact as much but they cared about each other like sisters.

Y/n and Talia's was that of a second mother because when your mom died Talia was there to help you with the things that you needed that your dad couldn't do. Both of you always cared and talked so it hurt everything in your body when she died because you lost 2 maternal figures.

Y/n and Peter's was that of a friend because you would joke around with each other but weren't that close but sometimes when you were sad and you didn't want to talk to anyone he was always there. When he got burned in the fire you went to visit him every day and you still go but now it's once a week because you get busy with school work.


	6. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah Stilinski in the story now.

As we walked into the house I noticed that my dad wasn't home yet so I brought Derek into my room and told him to sit on the bed while I picked out my clothes to change into. When I picked it out I went into the closet and changed into a loose tee and some short shorts.

"Wow, your room hasn't changed," Derek said smiling.

"That's a lie it looks like a teen almost-adult lives in here" I replied laughing and pushed him into lying down on the bed while falling on him.

"In your imagination probably all I see is pink," Derek replied laughing while wrapping is arms around my waist.

While laying there staring at each other's eyes with our foreheads touching and our lips getting closer we were about to kiss when I heard my dad yell "I'm home." He jumped up and we both got up and we got out of my room and started going down the stairs.

"Hi Dad, how was work?" y/n questioned "Also by the way Derek is back"

"Work was fine, you know just tiring as usual," your dad said not paying too much attention. Then he looked wide-eyed "Wait Derek Hale, Cora's brother Hale."

Derek then stepped into the room "Hey Mr. Stilinski good to see you again, how long has it been?" Derek said.

Your dad said still shocked "Good to see you again too Derek. It's been too long since I've last seen you" and went to hug Derek and while he hugged him he said "Don't forget that you can call me Noah" (I'm not gonna call him Sheriff Stilinski or Mr. Stilinski unless he is talking to teacher or coworkers.)

"Sorry old habits," Derek said smiling and hugging him back. "Mr. St-" he stopped himself when he saw your dad's face "Noah would it be alright if I stayed here while I am visiting until I find a permanent place."

"Derek, you know you can't ask that because there is no other place I would let you stay, you can stay here whoever long you need. You are family don't forget that." your dad sincerely looking into Derek's eyes.

"Thank you so much," Derek said getting glassy-eyed.

"Well that was touching but, let's not stand around and cry all evening." y/n said. "By the way dad do you know why Stiles and Scott would be on the Hale property after school?" you questioned.

"I knew it, of course, Scott would have gone with him." your dad said shaking his head with an exasperated face.

"What do you gone where?" "Where did they go?" Derek and I questioned at the same time.

"Yesterday they found half a body out in the woods, it looked like an animal attack I was going to ask y/n about it later." your dad answered looking alarmed.

"Could the body be Laura, Derek?" y/n asked.

"I don't know I would have to go look at it but it could be," Derek answered looking worried.

"What do you mean it could be Laura? I thought she went home already. Derek, first thing tomorrow we will go and check and see if it was Laura. Don't worry I will help you in any way that I can." your dad said looking very serious.

"Ok, we will go check it out. But if it is true and that is her then that means that another werewolf is here in Beacon Hills and he is not looking to protect anyone." Derek said.

"Well then we will deal with it together the three of us, but, we have to make sure that neither of them got bit because if they did we have a new bitten wolf on the loose." your dad said "We also have to make sure that Stiles and Scott believe that we don't know anything to not put them in danger without concrete evidence, Ok?"

The three of you nodded and agreed.

Until your stomach growled and you said "Who votes for ordering pizza just this one time?"

"Me," they both said while laughing.

Right after this your brother Stiles came in and looked surprised to see Derek. "Hey, Stiles, Where you coming from?"

"I just came from Scott's we were playing video games. So what's he doing here and what's the plan for dinner?" Stiles said

"1. He is going to be staying with us however long he wants and 2. We are ordering pizza for dinner so go wash up." your dad told Stiles.

"Ummm ok, Um I'm going to go change, and then I will be right back," Stiles responded looking kind of nervous.

"He's lying," said Derek.

"What's he lying about?" y/n questioned.

"He is lying about playing video games," Derek answered.

The three of you looked at each other wondering what to do with that information.


	7. Chapter 4

As we got out of the shock, we decided to buy a meat lovers pizza (and y/f/p (if you don't like meat lovers)). As we waited for Stiles and the pizza, we talked about the funny stories from when we were younger and about Derek's life in New York. "Do you remember the time that Cora and I switched your shampoo for pink paint?" I said, remembering that fun moment.

"Oh my god, yes! My fingers and hair were stained pink for like a week!" Derek replied, laughing.

Your dad also started laughing. Ding! Dong! the doorbell rang, and you got up to grab the pizza since you paid over the phone.

"Stiles!! Pizza's here!" y/n yelled up the stairs. "As you set down the pizza, your brother comes downstairs.

"Y/n, you didn't have to yell. I was coming down the stairs," Stiles said, looking a bit annoyed.

"Well, how would I know that if you took forever to get changed." you shot back to him. As he sits down you, see how tired he is I hope he is doing ok. You move to the kitchen after you receive Allison's text message.

[Text Messages]- Allison [y/n]

Allison- I hit a dog, and I didn't know what to do so, I put him in the trunk of my car.

[y/n]- Don't worry, I will help you.

[y/n]- There is a vet close here, my brother's friend Scott works their I'll give him a call.

Allison- Omg, thank you so much, where is it?

[y/n]- [Beacon Hills Veterinarian Hospital address]

[y/n]- Don't worry everything, will be ok I will send him a text that you are coming.

Allison- Thank you so much I don't know what I would've done without you.

Allison- I'll tell you what happens later.

[y/n]- Don't worry about it.

[Text Messages]- Scott [y/n]

[y/n]- Scott?

[y/n]- Are you working today?

Scott- Yes, why?

[y/n]- My friend Allison hit a dog, and she is coming to the vet, can you please help her?

Scott- Sure don't worry about it.

[y/n]- Thank you so much!

[y/n]- See you tomorrow. Love you, Scotty. <3

Scott- Love you too, y/n/n. <3

Scott- See you tomorrow

[End of Text Messages]

As you walk back into the living room, you see the three of them laughing about something as you smile.

When they see you, Stiles asks, "Who texted you?"

"Allison, she said she hit a dog. So, I sent her to Scott." y/n replied.

"You do know that Scott has a crush on her, right?" Stiles asked.

"Of course I do, I am not blind," you reply, "He makes it so obvious too," you reply laughing.

You sit down next to Derek sitting, close to him with your arm wrapped around his and your head on his shoulder, and say, "Pass me a slice of pizza."

As he passes you a slice of pizza, he says, "you comfortable," with a smirk.

"Like always," you reply, smirking back. Then, both of you turn back to the others while your dad gives you a knowing look and Stiles completely unaware. You blush and start eating your pizza and ask Stiles, "So, how was your day?"

He talks about how Scott was bitten, by something and the three of you share a knowing look. Then we talk about our days and make jokes like a family.

[Text Messages]- Allison [y/n]

Allison- So, how did you say, you know, Scott?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading please leave kudos and comments. Thank you to Adwa Umoya for reminding me that someone likes my story. <3<3


	8. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I am going to try and make this match up with the show and I don't know if I will finish, but I will make some changes to the cannon.

As I woke up, I saw Derek lying down on the floor next to my bed. As I was looking at him, I remembered how we were before the fire and how I miss everything. Then, I got an idea and grabbed the cup of water on my nightstand, and poured it on to him from his face to his stomach. "GOOD MORNING, DERR," I yelled in his face after.

"What was that for?" He yelled as he sat up.

"Just remembering when we were younger, how Cora and I would wake up by throwing water at you," you said, smirking at him.

"Oh really," Derek says, smiling as he gets up and moves to the bed. Then, he grabs you and rubs his wet hair into your chest.

"Derek, nooo," You yell, laughing. Then, after you are both starting to calm down, you are face to face, about to kiss.

We were about to kiss when Stiles yells, "Do you know where I put my laptop?"

Derek gets off of me and lays down next to me as I sit up and yell, "No, I don't. You should keep better track of your stuff." Then, I turn to my left and say, "Sorry for yelling. I know how sensitive you are to loud sounds."

"It's fine," he said, shrugging and extended his arm for me to lay on his chest.

"Want me to go with you to find out if it's Laura's body?" I asked while I was positioning my head on his chest and my arm across his body. 

"You don't have to, but if you want to, I would appreciate it," Derek replied, hugging me tighter as if he would think I would say no.

"Ok, I'll come then," you said, smiling up at him, "But, first, I'm going to get changed."

"Ok," he said, letting you go. You get up and walk to your closet and grab your clothes, and towel and walk to the bathroom.

"You can go ask my dad if he has clothes you can borrow if you want to shower," you say to him.

"Yea, I'll go ask," he said, getting up, and then, you go take your shower.

After you shower and change  
[Text Messages]- Allison [y/n]  
[y/n]- Hey, I'm not going to go to school today, but I was wondering if you wanted me to take you to school?  
[y/n]- Only if you want to, of course  
[Allison]- Really?!?  
[Allison]- If you can and want to then, yes, please  
[y/n]- Ok   
[y/n]- Well, send me your address  
Ok, here [Allison's Home Address]  
[y/n]- K I'll be there in about 10-15 mins  
[Allison]- k see you in a bit  
[End of Text Messages]

"Hey Derek, do you want to come with me to take my friend to school?" I asked him as I saw him walk into the room with some jeans and a gray shirt.

"Sure," Derek replied.

"Ok, well then let's eat breakfast so we can go," I replied and started standing up. I reached over and grabbed Derek's leather jacket, my purse, and started walking.

"Hey, so who's jacket is that?" he asked, smirking.

"Well, how about we share it?" I reply, smirking back, and he nods, smiling back at me. Then, we both walked downstairs and saw my dad and Stiles making pancakes, while Stiles is arguing about how bacon is bad for him.

"Good morning, bro. How did you sleep?" I ask, grabbing some pancakes for Derek and me and sat down next to him.

"Good, how about you, sis?" He replied, looking at me.

"Great, oh, and by the way, I am not going to school today, so please behave," I replied to him, smirking slightly.

"What? Why? That isn't fair," he replies, looking exasperated, "And of course, I am always a good student," he also says with a smirking laughing. Derek and my dad both laugh while I roll my eyes at him.

"Well, Stiles, if you have to know, I am going to go with Derek and Dad somewhere," I reply to him as I finish my food. "Oh, dad, I'm going to go with Derek to take Allison to school, ok, we will meet you at the station."

"Ok, sure," Dad replies as he is drinking his coffee.

In the car  
"Ok, so here is her address[Allison's home address]," I said to Derek, showing him my phone.

"Ok, let's go then," Derek replied, turning his car on.

"So, how did you get such a cool car? Cause I know for a fact, you wouldn't buy this," I asked Derek, looking at him.

"Well, you're right about that it is Laura's. She left it in New York, so I decided to use it to come to find her," Derek answered, looking solemnly.

"Don't worry, we'll find the other half of her body," I said, trying to comfort him. "Hey, why don't we go visit Peter together? Maybe that will make him happy and help his healing," I asked Derek.

"I would love that," Derek replied, smiling.

We finally got to Allison's house. So, I told him to wait in the car. Then, I walked up to the door and knocked, and a lady with red hair opened. "Hi, I'm looking for Allison. I'm taking her to school today," I told her.

Then, she turned and yelled, "Allison, come to the door, your friend is here," She then turned to me and said, "Thank you for taking her to school. I am so happy she has found at least one good friend here."

"No problem, she is an amazing person," I replied sincerely.

Then, Allison came to the door and said, "Hi, ready to go?"

"Yea, let's go," I answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading. I am going to try and update sooner. But, like I get distracted so, I am sorry, and then, I start doubting if it is any good so thank you so much for commenting that you like the story and want me to continue.
> 
> The next chapter will be the care ride, and I will try to add the party too. But I don't know.


	9. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much, StoriomaniacGirl1. Being my beta reader.

While You and Allison are walking to the car, You explain , "I hope you don't mind that my best friend Derek is coming with us. Since he just got back, I want to spend as much time as I can with him. I also wanted you and him to meet because I feel like we will all be great friends," putting your arm around her shoulder.

"No, I don't mind, and I understand, don't worry. I think we will be great friends too," Allison replied, smiling at me.

"I'm glad," You reply, smiling at her. 

"Hey, do you think I should have introduced myself to your mom?" You asked.

"I'm surprised you didn't, but don't worry, she knows who you are. I've told her all about how you have become my first real friend here," Allison replied.

"So, what you are saying is I'm famous in your household," you reply, laughing.

"Sure," Allison replied, also laughing.

When we reach the car, I sit in the front and Allison in the back seat. "Der, I'm back. Did you miss me terribly?" You ask, teasing.

"Oh yes, I was dying without you," Derek replied sarcastically.

"Ok, well, time for introductions," You said, turning to them, "Derek, this is my friend, Allison. Allison, this is my best friend and partner in crime, Derek," You said, introducing them.

"What crime have we ever committed?" Derek questioned. "Nice to meet you, Allison, and just so you know, you are now stuck with y/n for the rest of your life," Derek said to Allison.

"Nice to meet you, too, and don't worry, I know. She is stuck with me too," Allison replies to him. Then, we both smiled at each other. Throughout the car ride, the three of us laughed and made jokes, and you are pretty sure we will be a great group of friends. Now, how can you get Derek to tell Allison that he is a werewolf? (Yes, I am changing her to find out earlier, so Kate can't trick her).

"Well, here we are. Do you want me to give you a ride home? We can go on a walk to the reserve," You asked Allison with a smile.  
"If it's not a problem for you, then yes. You can also help me get ready for the party. I'm going with Scott since he asked me yesterday," Allison replied.

Before you could answer, Derek said, "It's no problem at all," smiling at her.

"And of course, I will help, and I might go to the party to make sure my brother doesn't get his feelings hurt," You replied.

"Well, thank you, Derek. I think we will be good friends, you, y/n, and I," she replied to Derek. "Well, do you want to go together then?" Allison asked.

"I would love to," You answered.

"Oh, Derek, why don't you come too then. We could all hang out together at the party," Allison asked, turning to look at Derek.

"Sure, I'll go, but you better keep those horny teenagers away from me," Derek said, teasingly.

"We sure will, won't we, Allison?" You asked, teasingly to Allison.

"Well, of course," Allison replied. "Well, I have to go before I'm late, bye y/n," she said to me, and then you turned around and hugged her. "Bye, Derek, see you guys later," she said to Derek.

"Bye, have a good day," Derek said.

"Thank you, have a good day, you two," Allison said, waving.

After she left and Derek started the car, you turned to him, looking serious, and said, "Can we tell Allison you're a werewolf?"

"Wait, what?!?!" Derek says, suddenly and the car swerves to the side, before he pulls off to the side of the road. (Like the song Swerve: "That's the type of shit that makes me swerve.")

"Well, you've met Allison, and I want her to find out from us, instead of her parents, because they will twist it up, and she will think we betrayed her by not telling her," you said, looking sincere. "I miss having a girl best friend, I miss having someone to talk about boys and having someone that I can talk about everything, I know I have you, but we both know that you can't be the only one I count on, no matter how much I wish it," you continued, looking down, sounding sincere.

"I know you miss that, and I wish I could be the only one you count on, but you're right, you can't just have me," Derek said, lifting your head with his hand, "So, yes, we can tell Allison about werewolves today if you want, y/n," he continued as he rests his forehead on mine.

"Thank you so much," you said, smiling and looking at him in the eyes, and then jumped from your seat and hugged him. It was an awkward hug because of the seatbelts, though. Then, he started the car again, and he started driving, and you grabbed his hand and smiled at him.

"So, what time do you want to go pick up Allison," Derek asked, brushing his thumb over your fingers.

"At, like 2:10 or 2:00, because classes end at 2:25," You responded, smiling.

"Ok," he replied. Then, the rest of the drive was calming and soft, and then on the radio, "Can't Keep My Eyes Off You," by Frank Valli.

You started singing along and dancing, point at Derek. He started singing along with you and dancing with one hand while still making sure he was driving safely. "I love you, baby Trust in me when I say oh pretty baby," you both sang. Until the song ended and you were at the station.

"Well, wasn't that fun," you said, smiling and laughing. "I missed this, I missed you," you said, with a smile.

"I missed you, too," he replied, smiling at you.

Then, we both walked into the station with smiles on our faces, and we reached the front desk. "Good morning, is my dad here?" You asked the officer at the desk.

"Yes, he is in his office, he said, to let you go in," the officer replied, smiling at us.

"Ok, thank you," You replied and dragged Derek to dad's office and hugged him.

"Dad, we're here," you dramatically said while opening the door and letting go of Derek's hand.  
"Hi, Honey," he said and went to hug me, and you hugged him back, too. "And hello to you too, Derek," he said, turning to Derek and hugging him. "You guys ready?" he asked both of you as he and Derek let go.

"Yea," Derek said, looking sad. You nodded your head and went to Derek's side to grab his arm and hold his hand.


	10. Chapter 7

Y/N P.O.V 

The three of us walk out to the car and tell my dad, "Ok, we'll meet you at the hospital."

"Ok, Y/n please, drive. I don't want Derek to drive right now," he says, looking at me.

"Ok, don't worry, Dad," I reply. As Derek and I get in the car, I turn to him and say, 

"I'm sorry that this happened to her, but at least we will be able to bury her body properly."

"Yea, your right. But it stills hurts," Derek replies with tears in his eyes.

"Yea, I know," I answer and hug him. He hugs me back, and we stay there for a minute until I let go and start the car. We don’t talk throughout the drive until we get to the hospital. I turn the engine off and ask, "You ready?"

"With you here, always," he says, looking at me, I smile at him and nod. We get out of the car and meet my dad in front of the hospital.

None of us say anything as we walk through the hospital except for my dad asking, "Can you take us to the morgue." Then we see Laura's body, and I break down because she was like a sister to me. I rest my head on Derek's chest and cry. I hear him cry, too, and dad understands this is a yes to the question of if this is this Laura's body.

After this, my dad turns to us and says, "Why don't you go to the car? I'll take care of this."

Before I could answer, Derek says, "Ok."

He leads me to the car, and we get in the backseat. He lays down and pulls me on top of him, and we stay there while we both cry. 

After an hour of crying, I sit up and see that he is just staring at me.

"Sure," he answers, looking at me.

"Ok, let's go," I say. We both go and visit Peter and talk to him. As we are leaving, I kiss him on the cheek and say, "Bye, Uncle Peter."

"Bye, Uncle Peter," Derek said.

As Derek and I are walking back to the car, I hold his hand and put my head on his shoulder. "Want to go wait for Allison at school? It's almost time for school to end," I asked.

"Yeah, sure, let's go," Derek answers, getting into the driver's seat. I get into the passenger's seat and start remembering when we were younger, and he hugged me for  the first time.

_ Flashback- _

_ Derek and I are talking in the hallway, it's only the two of us. I check the time and see I have 5 minutes until class starts, so I say, "Bye Derek, see you later." _

_ Then he turns to me and says, "Bye." Then he hugs me, and not knowing what to do, I hug him back and leave.  _

_ End of Flashback. _

When we get to school, there are 15 minutes until the bell rings. "Hey, I'm glad you're back. I missed you," I say, wrapping an arm around his and putting my head on his shoulder.

"I'm glad I came back, and I missed you, too," Derek replies, putting his head on top of mine.

The bell finally rings, so I get out of the car and say, "I'll go find Allison, ok?"

"Yea, sure I'll wait here," Derek replies.

Then, I went to look for Allison and see her being dragged by Lydia to the lacrosse field as Allison protested. "Allison, hey," I said, coming up beside her.

"Yay, you're here. You can convince Lydia to let me come with you instead of going to see the boys' practice," Allison said, turning to look at me and hugging me.

Hugging her back, I say, "Yea, sorry Lydia, but Allison and I have plans. But we will see you later at the party, ok? Bye," Before she could say anything, I grabbed Allison's arm and dragged her with me.

"Thank you, so how was your day?" she says, smiling at me.

"You're welcome, and my day was fine. Just so you know, we found something out, and we will explain everything in a bit. Hey, are you hungry?" I said, smiling back.

"Yea, I could get something to eat. So, where are we going to talk?" Allison asked.

"Good, because I think Derek and I could eat something too. We are going to the woods since Derek owns the land," I explained. When we got to the car, I opened Allison's door and said, "M'lady."

"Why thank you," she answered, giggling.

Then I sat down in my seat, turned to Derek, and said, "Hey, you want to get something to eat?"

"Yea, I could eat. What are you guys in the mood for?" Derek asked, turning to Allison and me.

Both Allison and I said, "Chipotle (If you don't like food from Chipotle, you can put what you want)." Then we turned to each other and laughed.

"Ok, well then Chipotle it is," Derek said, smiling at the both of us.

After we got our food and grabbed a blanket, the three of us walked to a clearing in the woods and sat down. "Before we start to eat, we want to tell you something," I started saying, "I want you to find out now so that later it doesn't come out from somewhere else. I also want to start by saying I didn't know who you were when we first met," I continued. I stopped to grab her hands and look her in the eyes and said, "Derek is a werewolf."

Allison started laughing until she saw our faces and said, "Are you joking with me?"

"No, we aren't, and I can prove it," Derek answered. 

I grabbed Allison's hands to keep her calm. Then, Derek shifted.

Allison looked scared and opened her eyes wide. "Allison, don't worry, he won't hurt you," I said to her.

"Wow, you are a werewolf," Allison said, then continued asking, "What does this have 

to do with my family?"

Derek and I explained how her family are hunters and hunt werewolves. She didn't believe it at first, but after showing her a google search of her family, she started grasping the idea. Then we started eating, she asked questions, and we answered them to the best of our knowledge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you soo much for reading and I hope you enjoy this chapter.


	11. Chapter 8

Y/N P.O.V.

When Derek and I told Allison that Laura, Derek's sister, was dead, her eyes went wide open, and she said she was sorry. Then the three of us hugged each other. We stayed talking in the woods for like 3 hours. Then, I look at my phone and see that there are 3 hours until the party starts. I say, "Hey, we should get going if we want to get ready and be on time."

"Oh my god, you're right. Hey, want to go to your house and get your clothes, then we can get ready at my house? Derek can come, pick you up, and I can go with Scott," Allison said.

"Yea, sure. Perfect, we get to leave Derek alone, missing us," You reply teasingly.

"Don't worry about me. I'll be fine. I'll be watching the game, relaxing," Derek said with a smile.

The three of us got up and started walking to the car. During the car ride, we joked around and sang different songs that came up on the radio. When we got to my house, we all got out, and I noticed that my brother's jeep was here and Scott's bike was on the floor. "Hey, look, my brother's here. and Scott?" I said. Then, we all walked into the house, and I said, "Come on, let's go to my room."

As we start walking upstairs, we hear, "You gotta hear this. "The change can be caused by anger or anything that raises your pulse." All right? I haven't seen anyone raise your pulse like Allison does. You have to cancel this date. I'm going call her right now," Stiles says.

We also hear Scott replied, "What are you doing?"

"I'm canceling the date," Stiles says.

"No, give it to me!" replied Scott and finishes by saying, " I'm sorry. I - I have to go and get ready for that party. I'm sorry."

"Go to the room, I'll be right there," I tell Allison and Derek, with an angry face, and they complied. When Scott came out of the room, I looked at him angrily and said, "What did you do to Stiles?"

"Nothing..." Scott said nervously.

I put one finger on his chest and said, "What. Did. You, Do. To, Stiles."

"Nothing, we just fought," he replied and immediately left.

Then, I turned and knocked on Stiles' door and said, "Hey, can I come in?"

"Yea," he replied in a small voice.

As I walked in, I saw papers on the floor and Stiles curled up in a ball with his back laying on the wall. As I walked closer, I asked him, "Sti, are you ok?"

"I think and hope so," he replies.

"What happened?" I ask, sitting in front of him with my hands on top of his.

He told me about how he researched what was happening to Scott and found out about werewolves. Then he looked at me and said, "I think he is a werewolf. Please believe me, and help me, keep him and everyone safe."

I looked at him straight in the eye and said, "I believe you because I know that werewolves exist. I know one, and he can help us, help Scott, and keep everyone safe."

"What?!" Stiles said with wide eyes.

"Yes, and you know him. Stiles, Derek is a werewolf he has been since he was born. I've known about it for a long time, but since you never really got to know the family because mom died, we never told you," I answered.

"Does dad know?" Stiles asked.

"Yea, he knows," you said. "Hey, I have to get ready to go to the party, so I'm going to Allison's house, but if you want, you can ask Derek any questions you have," you said sincerely.

"Really? Yes!" Stiles answered excitedly.

"Come on. I'll introduce you to Allison and Derek properly. Then, when Allison and I leave you, and Derek won't act awkward," you replied excitedly.

"Ok," Stiles said, getting up off the floor.

Stiles helps me get up, and then we both start opening the door, walking to my room. When we get to my room, we see Allison and Derek sitting straight up, looking like they were trying to act normal. "Bruh. Were both of you listening to us the whole time?" you questioned.

Then both of them said, "What! No!" and "Of course not!"

"Sure," both Stiles and I said, smirking.

Then I introduced all of them and reminded them that they are in the same class. Both Stiles and Allison asked Derek questions about being a werewolf and the difference between being born a werewolf and being bitten.

"Can I see you shift into a werewolf right now? Or do I have to wait for nighttime when the full moon is out?" Stiles asked.

"You can shift whenever you want, but on a full moon, it is harder to control. That is why we have anchors- something that keeps us human. It can be anything, a person or an emotion," Derek answered.

"Wow, can I see you shift, then?" Stiles asked.

"Yea, sure," Derek answered and shifted.

"Wow. That. Is. So. Cool," Stiles exclaimed.

"Right," Allison said, looking at Stiles with a smile.

"Hey, so do you know who bit Scott then?" Stiles asked.

"I don't, but I'll find out because whoever it was, killed my sister," Derek said with determination.

"Can I help you? I am very good at researching things," Stiles said.

"It's fine, by me, but you have to ask your sister," Derek answered.

Then Stiles looked at me with pleading eyes, so I said, "Fine, but you have to be careful, ok?"

"Yes, I'll be careful," Stiles answered with a smile.

"Can I help you with research?" Allison asked.

"Yea, we can start tomorrow after school, deal?" Stiles asked.

"Deal, and thank you," Allison said with a smile.

"Ok, well, I'm ready to go," I said and then asked, "Allison, are you ready to go?"

"Um, yea, but hey Stiles, here's my number, text me, and we can talk about what we are going to research," Allison said, writing her phone number on a piece of paper and giving it to Stiles. "See you at the party, Derek. You're going to right Stiles?" Allison said, turning to Stiles.

"Yea, I'm going to go and make sure Scott is ok," Stiles answered, looking at her.

"Ok, well then, I hope we can talk more at the party," She said sweetly.

Derek and I looked at each other with knowing looks, and then I said, "Ok. Well, see you both at the party bye."

"Bye, guys," Derek answered.

"Bye, Stiles," Allison said, and then turned to Derek and said, "Bye."

"So, what was that between you and my brother?" you ask.

"What do you mean I was acting nice," Allison said, blushing.


	12. Chapter 9

**Y/n POV**

We got into my car, and I asked Allison, "So, what did you think of my brother?"

"What do you think about, Derek?" She shot back smiling and with a tint of pink in her cheeks.

I started blushing and said, "I don't know what you are talking about."

"I don't know what you are talking about either," Allison replied.

During the rest of the car ride, we listened to music in silence and had music playing in the background.

**Allison's POV**

I wonder if Scott is who I think he is? How can Stiles forgive Scott and still only worry about him when Scott basically threatened him. Is the Scott I met the one he really is? 

Stiles is so smart. How can Scott not appreciate how much hard work he put in to find what was wrong with him? Am I starting to like Stiles? Am I overthinking all of this? 

I think I have to get to know both of them first, but I think I'm starting to like Stiles.

**Derek's POV**

Maybe today I can finally ask y/n out? I'll have to find the right moment. I mean, I could talk to Allison and ask her to help me figure it out. 

Yea, I'll ask her.

**[Text Messages]- Derek** **_Allison_ **

**Hey, Alli, Can you help me out with something?**

**_Yeah, sure, what's up?_ **

**I want to ask y/n out today. At the party, can you help me plan it?**

**_OMG, YESS_ **

**[End of Text Messages] (for the reader, it's a surprise.)**

**Stiles' POV**

Is it bad? I think Allison is cute. I hope I don't fall for her because I don't want to hurt Scott. 

Can she ever like me? Probably not I mean, Scott is the one girls would fall for since he's good at lacrosse, "cute," and sensitive. How can I compete with that?

**Nobody's POV**

Allison and y/n are getting ready for the party together, which is in an hour.

Derek and Stiles are ready and are watching TV. They are also starting to get along, and they see each other as good friends by the end.

Once they are all ready, Stiles and Derek go and pick y/n up, using Stiles' car, so that Derek can drive y/n car.

When Stiles and Derek get there, both get out of the car. They lean on the side of Stiles' car and joke around with each other.

Then, y/n and Allison come out, and then both Stiles and Derek go up to them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short, but I did it rushed to try and post it on Christmas.  
> Merry Christmas!


	13. Chapter 10

**3rd POV**

While Derek and y/n got into y/n's car, with Derek in the driver's seat and y/n in the passenger's seat, Allison and Stiles waved at them to go and that they would see them there. Stiles asked Allison, "Do you want me to wait with you for Scott? I mean, you don't have to say yes, but if you wanted me to, I would-"

Stiles was cut off by Allison saying, "Yes, Stiles, I would like for you to wait with me," with a smile on her face.

"Well, then, I will wait with you," Stiles said, aiming a small smile towards her. They stared at each other for what felt like hours but was probably five seconds.

**Allison's POV**

"So, what do you think of Mr. Harris?" I said while telling myself to stop staring if I want to try with Stiles. I have to first, sort out what I have with Scott.

"Oh, don't get me started on him. We have a mutual hate relationship. So you know I will always have fun tormenting him," Stiles said with a laugh.

"I would help you in your quest of tormenting him if I wasn't so behind in his class," I replied, giggling.

"Well, how about this, I help you out in his class, and you help me torment him?" he replied, half-smirking and half-smiling.

"I would love that," I said, smiling and putting my hand out for him to shake.

"It's a deal then," he answered, shaking my hand.

**[Text Messages]- Allison** **_Scott_ **

**_Hey, can I meet u at the party? My mom won't let me use the car._ **

**Sure, I'll meet u there, don't worry about it.**

**[End of Text Messages]**

"Hey, Scott said his mom, won't let him use the car, so since you're already going. Can you take me?" I asked nervously.

"Of course, don't worry," he answered with an almost unnoticeable frown, almost like he looked disappointed about something. Maybe, I am imagining it.

**Stiles' POV**

I am so stupid. How could I forget that she is going out with Scott? My BEST friend, my brother, I am the worst. Both of us get into my Jeep, and I tell her, "Don't forget your seat belt."

"I won't," she said with a smile. "Did you know that Derek is going to ask y/n to be his girlfriend today?" she asked, looking at me. 

"Yea, I knew, Derek asked me permission to ask her, and I said yes," I answered with a smile, all while trying to not look at Allison's smile.

"Yea, he asked me for help too," Allison said and continued by asking, "So, do you want to start studying tomorrow after school?"

"Sure, but it's going to have to wait until after lacrosse practice, is that ok?" I answered, looking at her to make sure.

"Yea, it's fine by me," she replied. "Hey, what's something that you know how to do, that no one expects you to be able to do?"

"Well, not many people know this, but I know how to use a gun and a lot of self-defense moves," I answered, then asked her, "What about you, Miss. Argent?"

"Well, I know to shoot a crossbow, and I also know some self-defense moves," Allison replied, "So, can you actually not play lacrosse, or do you not play to stay with Scott?" 

That caught me by surprise, so I answered, "Um, I actually can play really good, but you know I prefer to have a real friend, then some fake ones, you know what I mean?"

"Yea, I do, Mr. Stilinski," She replied.

Then, when we finally got there and were in the parking lot, we just stared into each other's eyes for some time.

"I think we should head in," Allison said.

"Yea, I think we should," I replied, starting to get out. 

Once we both get out of the car, we both start walking up to the house. Allison turns to me and says, "I'm going to go find Scott. I'll see you later, ok?"

"Yea, sure," I answered. Then, I turn to the bottles of beer and think, what the hell, and I grab one and start drinking; this isn't the first time I've drunk. I started drinking last year when I felt alone and sad about my mom's death. So, I think one beer won't do that much to me.

Since I had nothing to do, I decided to sit by the pool, drink, and listen to music. I don't know how long I was here for, but the next thing I know, someone comes to sit next to me and taps my arm.

**Allison's POV**

After I tapped Stiles on the shoulder, he jumped a little, so I decided to sit next to him. "Hey, Stiles," I said, smiling at him.

"Hey, Allison, what's up?" he asked, looking concerned and confused.

"Nothing, Scott just left, he looked kind of out of it, so I decided to come hang out with you," I answered, smiling at him.

"Oh, really, I hope he's ok," he replied, concerned. "Well, since your curfew isn't for a few hours, want to go to my house to watch some movies or something?" he asked while looking at me with hopeful eyes.

"Yes, I would love to. So, what do you want to watch?" I answered, looking at him as he stood up. I started getting up when he held out his hand to help me up.

"How about we have a marvel marathon until your curfew?" he asked, putting his arm around my shoulder. He smelled really nice. 

"I would love that I'm actually a big Marvel fan," I answered, hugging his waist.

"Well, Miss. Argent, aren't you filled with surprises," he said, smiling, looking into my eyes.

"Well, Mr. Stilinski, how else would I keep you on your toes?" I answered teasingly. I can't believe I didn't see that Stiles is the one for me before.

"So, how do you want to watch them, in order with all the movies, or just one superhero first?" he asked, as he opened the car door for me.

"Let's watch Iron Man. He's my favorite," I replied, smiling.

When he came around to his door, he said, "I would love that. Where have you been all my life?"

"Oh, you know, just around," I answered, teasing.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked the story please leave Kudos and please comment things to see if the story is good.


End file.
